


Sing

by EL1237



Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: Depressing because I’m me, Elsanna but you wouldn’t even know, Gen, Vague because I’m me, you’re welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EL1237/pseuds/EL1237
Summary: A nihilistic view of two girls escaping the end of the world.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.  
> I originally wrote this for judging so it doesn’t get super juicy or anything. Still, I’m pretty proud of it.

The world was on fire.

She was certain that was true; a look out the window showed glowing embers and fluttering ashes that smoked on their way to the ground.  
Releasing the tattered curtain, she made her way to a small bed centered in the room. Hidden in the sheets, a younger girl’s head peeked out. Her hair was once a molten copper in the sun, but now, it was a dull red that look eerily close to dried blood.

"Sing?”. The request caused the older girl’s heart to vibrate like a plucked string. She nodded softly, so very softly because anything could break the other girl.

The way the fire outside would break them both.

Opening her mouth, a mournful melody floated hauntingly through the small cabin. The lyrics were articulated lovingly. The exhausted frame of the house quivered in response. Shimmering in the air, the notes sought a guitar that was not present to offer its metallic twang. She ran her fingers through hair that lost its sheen and felt a soft sigh beneath her hand in response.

It was chaos beyond the cabin surrounding the pair. The wildlife had long fled the region in search of precious water and reprieve from the heat. A once lush forest that held the cabin in its verdant hands now wilted and drooped, charred and thirsty. The beautiful brilliant blue of the sky was no longer around to bleed into the dreamy dusky dark. Instead, a stagnant smoky day staggered its way into a dead inky night.

But none of it mattered anymore. The only matters of importance were gentle strains of music, a girl with hair like dried blood, and another girl with a voice blessed by angels. Angels that had abandoned humanity. Servants of a god who cared not for the little nuisances he’d created on a whim.

The song swelled in a heartbreaking way, transitioning away from feathery tones that stroked the younger girl’s face tenderly, soothingly, reassuringly. The lyrics no longer spoke of wistfulness and gentle humor. Now, she sang as if bidding farewell to someone she loved. Melodious as it was powerful, the rhythm tamed time, who seemed to bend his knee and acquiesce for once.

Tired of running, tired of hiding, tired. The two had followed the evacuated animals, praying for salvation, praying for the day where temperatures were merciful, praying. Praying. What good had it done?

The younger girl had been stricken with illness. Helpless, the girl with an angelic voice watched the disease strip seconds and minutes and hours away, as easily and cruelly and greedily as the fire consuming everything outside.

At long last, the girl with dried blood for hair could not run any longer, and the girl with the angelic voice could not carry her any longer. Thus, the cabin. Abandoned and made of wood. It mattered not the material, for anything and everything would be hopelessly ravaged by the fire.

They had stumbled upon it and silently agreed. This would be the last time they made camp, the last time they settled down for the night, the last time one girl would sing and the other would sigh and sleep. 

Pitiful, worn down and tattered, one side of the cabin gaped with a hole. It looked like the mournful building was screaming. Screaming at the universe and its unfairness and the pain it inflicted with relish. Screaming because the one purpose it had fulfilled was going unfulfilled. Screaming because it couldn’t cry at being abandoned to the inexorable flames the crept like glowering red panthers, silent on their haunches, deafening on their conquest.

A lilting voice unaccompanied by a steel strings called to the world, her world. The song had stumbled from glistening tears and motherly words to a wordless croon that flowed like the ocean tides.

The older girl had placed the other on the small bed and laid down herself. There would be no need to watch tonight. They slept together, entangled in an embrace that was one of the last comforts available. 

Day had come and retreated; night was falling. The fire had caught up. The race was over.

It mattered not. It never should have, she realized.

The first flames were small, flickering out their tongues to sample the cabin’s taste. Pleased, more converged upon the vulnerable wood and began to feast. The timber around the pair howled.

Words so tremulous the very air quavered with it graced the rapidly burning space. There was no fear nor regret, only an immense melancholy and aching longing.

She finished her song the way she always did: her voice breathy like a sweet breeze, cool and clear like a stream than ran and jumped, untouched by cinders. The ethereal notes were held in a bittersweet way, rich vibrato caressed it for the last time before it fled to another place. A place where everything was blessedly warm to the soul and blissfully cool to the body.

A roaring inferno tore at the foundations of a cabin that succumbed. Floating like an island in a sea of destruction, the creaking old bed held a girl that sang as heat scorched her tongue and burned her lungs and another girl that was gone to the world. 

The island sunk.

A girl with a ruined voice couldn’t find it in herself to be scared or regretful. All she did was pull a girl closer to her and wait for the end.

Another girl with ruined hair couldn’t find it in herself to be around for the end because she had already arrived. All she did was wait a girl to pull her closer and join her for the end.

The conflagration died down when the last of its sustenance was gone. With it, blackened remains of the world swirled and eddied lazily. A beautiful voice laughed, sounding happier and sweeter than it ever had. A head of hair glowed luxuriously, shades of cinnamon, fiery scarlet, and burning oranges joined the previous uniform molten copper.


End file.
